crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Horrors of Animal Crossing
Ok so this won't be like other crap from other creepy pastas (EVEN THOUGH I DO DO IT). You see on here. Let me tell you. I AM A BIG FAN OF NINTENDO. I am also a fan of the ANIMAL CROSSING franchise. Anyways. Let me explain this story to you with utmost fashion. My Name is Nate Smith (Changed so nobody gets my real name). I had just gotten another gamecube for a nostalgic reason, I loved the gamecube better than most Nintendo consoles. Don't get me wrong I love the wii and 64. But the gamecube is just awesome. Anyways Enough ranting. I remember playing Animal Crossing as a kid when I got the gamecube. I loved it and it's cuteness of every character. Anyways after remembering this, I decided to go down to one of the local game shop pawn stores to get Animal Crossing. I walked in and asked the clerk if he had Animal Crossing for the gamecube, He stated "We have a few copies in the Nintendo Bin over there to your right". I was happy about this and proceeded to the bin. I found some games I wanted to take as well like, Super Smash Brothers Brawl Melee and Custom Robos. I also only seemed to find one copy of animal crossing in the bin. I checked it to see if it was ok enough to buy and it was almost like it was brand new. I proceeded to the clerk and bought the games for a steal. When I got home I decided to play Melee first, After a few hours of playing and unlocking a few characters, I put in Animal Crossing. I was excited a bit and when it was put in my screen froze for a few seconds stuck on the gamecube start up screen. I reset it a few times after my 5th time it worked.As I got to the title screen everything looked normal. I noticed though when I pressed start, I saw Tom Nook with Bloodshot Eyes and Blood on his pants for a split second. I was kinda of scared but it must of been my imagination. Anyways as I started it started me off on the train like usual but nobody was there. The Train had no driver and the person talking to me was that one person from before. Being Curious I Continued to speak to the person and made my character and town. I named the town Cherry Ville and my Character name Nate, I always name characters after my real name. As soon as I go for a house where there is supposed to be the 4 of them there was only one. I decided to pick it as my house and waited for Tom Nook outside. But Nobody was there... I walked in and out a few times and there he finally was. Thinking this was a graphical glitch I continued on. Tom Nook went on as normal and after playing for a few hours after working for Tom Nook and paying my house off a few times till I get the basement this is when things became really odd. I went into the basement off my house as soon as it was upgraded because it took me forever to get it. I walked down there and it was terrible... There was blood everywhere and a table in the center.. It had straps and a few weapons near it.. I was slightly scared because Animal Crossing is a Kids game and not like this.. I did the stupid thing and walked towards the table. Suddenly the lights went out and I heard a slight scream. The lights came on and it was Tom Nook standing by the table with my character on it. Tom Nook said "Finally I get my revenge, The same thing happens all the time. Somebody moves here and takes advantage of the house sale business" My character stood silent for a few seconds and said "Wh-what?". Tom Nook had replied saying "It's time I take revenge and kill the Human who moved here, I hate you humans this place was sacred. You come here shake our trees and cut them down, We no longer have any fruit because of you!" After he said that he moved towards my character and the lights went out. When they turned on my character had stab holes and a decapitated head in that horrid scene. After the lights went out again but it didnt.. Tom Nook looked at me... He stared at me with those blood shot eyes and bloody pants... He said... "Your Next, if you move here". Suddenly my power went out and went back on... And I went to bed that night... I could not sleep very well that night but I managed.. As soon as I woke up.. I was on that same train my character had been on.. People who play the game... Get Lured In... Get played by someone else forcefully.. than tom nook kills you.. It's a never ending trick... Tom Nook stood there before me on the train. He said "I told you, I would kill you next" The Lights went out and you could hear a Blood Curdling scream for miles. This was Tom Nook and his Revenge to players who keep abusing him and what he does for people. Be warned... Be Careful... Video Video:SH*TPASTAS - Red Tuesday Horrors of Animal Crossing Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Videos Category:Stupid is as the main character does